criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Rupert
Prince Rupert (initially appearing as Count Rupert) was a suspect in the murder investigations of his cousin, Prince Albert, in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) and Canadian prime minister Jason Stone in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). Profile Rupert is a 21-year-old prince of the United Kingdom. Formerly, he was a count who was next in line for the throne after Prince Albert. In his first appearance, then a 20-year-old count, Rupert wears a white polo shirt with a red paper poppy and a red neckerchief along with a golden watch. He carries around a cane. It is known that Rupert drinks tea, rides horses, quotes Shakespeare and plays polo. In his second appearance, now a 21-year-old prince, Rupert wears a white v-neck shirt with a union jack symbol on his shoulder, and the words "UNITED KINGDOM" and its logo on it. It is discovered that he eats poutine and uses eye drops. Events of Criminal Case God Save the Prince Rupert was first interrogated after his crest was found on the primary crime scene where Albert was killed. He was shocked to hear that Albert was killed, wondering who would want to harm him. Rupert then became delighted to hear that with Albert dead, he would be the next heir to the throne. Jack pointed out it would make him a prime suspect, but Rupert replied saying it was a bunch of poppycock. Jack and the player spoke with Rupert again after finding a picture of him and the victim. He explained that he and Albert were not on the best of terms, that he would constantly bully him. Jack said that its to be expected with them being cousins and all, but Rupert said that with him being royal he demanded respect. Later on, he appeared at The Bureau's headquarters and demanded that Jack and the player be arrested. However, Dupont showed up to inform the count that they are not to be arrested until sunset by law. Rupert had no choice and held off their arrest, allowing them to continue investigating. Despite being a strong suspect, Rupert was discovered to be innocent after the team incarcerated Enid Grimshaw. And the arrest he was going to make was stopped by The Queen, who said they did not deserve to be arrested after solving the Prince's murder. But Rupert was still causing trouble as he went missing after the investigation. He was found in the theater, hiding from his grandmother and searching for his mobile phone. Jack and the team eventually found the phone, and an analysis from Elliot revealed he was given £1 million by Archibald Gilchrist. Rupert explained that he was given the bribe because Archibald wanted him to support a yes vote in some referendum. He said he did not know what the referendum was about, and that cares for money not politics. He requested that they do not tell the Queen about it, but in return he would begin acting like a proper Prince. Down to the Wire Rupert became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found the hockey puck with a message he gave to the victim. He said the victim invited him to take part in the hockey match going on that day, and he felt it was his duty as heir to the Throne to do so. At the time of the murder, he was at the skybox, stating he only played for the first face-off then joined the victim and the rest of his guests. However, he was unable to get a look at the killer. Rupert was interrogated again about a plaque he received from Robert Hicks about his contribution to USNay. Carmen found that was very suspicious, given that the movement was also funded by SOMBRA. He said he was not making any financial contributions, he just spoke at some fundraising dinners. When asked why he would do that, he said the people back home were in support of a similar movement and thought he could impart some wisdom on the subject. In the end, Rupert was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Hector Montoya for Jason's murder, as well as leading SOMBRA on its various schemes. Trivia *Rupert is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Rupert is one of the characters to physically appear in two different regions/districts. *Rupert appeared as the killer of Amanda Love in the Save the World Trailer. However, this is not true in the actual game, as the killer is an ambassador. *Rupert, Ezra Hope and Grace Delaney are the only three characters known to have canonically aged prior to The Conspiracy. **Rupert and Julian Ramis are the only characters to canonically age over the course of a single season prior to Travel in Time. Case appearances *God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) *Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition) Gallery RupertWorldEdition.png|Prince Rupert, as he appeared in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition). RupertWorldEditionC170.png|Prince Rupert, as he appeared in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). AlbertWorldEditionV2.0.png|Prince Albert, Rupert's late cousin. QueenMary3WorldEdition.png|Queen Mary III, Rupert's grandmother. Rupert&Albert.png|An old framed picture of Rupert and Albert. OG_SUS_301_602.jpg OG_SUS_355_605.jpg CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_1.jpg|Promotional artwork. CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_4.jpg|Ditto. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects